1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to deposition processes for forming germanium films.
2. Background
Germanium thin films are used in a variety of contexts, particularly in the semiconductor industry. For example, Ge devices are of interest because of Ge high hole mobility. Low Dit interface formation with HfO2 high-k material will allow for good Ge based FinFETs. Germanium films may also be used for epitaxial layers, sacrificial layers and for the formation of germanides. In many situations, the films are deposited on high aspect ratio structures, such as in the formation of FinFETs. Deposition of relatively pure germanium at relatively low temperatures by highly conformal processes has heretofore been difficult.